


Quietly Now

by mclahinskis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott, Cockblocking, Derek is a cockblock pretty much, Drabble, Grinding, M/M, One Shot, Quiet Sex, Sexual Content, Top Isaac, Tumblr Prompt, blowjob, naked in bed, so don't get your hopes up too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mclahinskis/pseuds/mclahinskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Scott know that Derek is trying to sleep in the next room over, but two hormonal teenagers naked together tends to lead to some compromising situations. They try to be as quiet as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietly Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the tumblr prompt about Scott and Isaac having to be quiet since Derek is in the next room over. It is un-beta'd and so there could be spelling/grammar mistakes, sorry.

Isaac looked down at Scott through hooded eyes, his teeth biting hard on his bottom lip as to try not moan _too_ loudly. Living in the same loft as another werewolf sucked, especially when your boyfriend was literally in the process of doing some sucking of his own. However, the last thing that Isaac needed was another lecture by Derek about his sleeping schedule and how two underage werewolves _should not_ be having sex in the room next door to his own.

Still, trying to keep quiet did have its small benefits.

"S-Scott," Isaac managed to whisper, his voice already slightly raspy and heated. He knew that the other beta would be able to hear him, though he hoped it was still below Derek's detection.

Scott made a bee's line to his mouth, his tanned, toned body heavy against Isaac's and thrusting ever so slightly to get the right amount of slick friction between their hardened lengths. Isaac immediately gave up entry into his mouth to Scott's tongue and could taste himself while his boyfriend probed passionately. He couldn't stifle the moan that time, especially not when his and Scott's hips moved in the precise way to slowly press against each other.

"Please," Scott begged, his lips ghosting over Isaac's ear. The word was barely the faintest of a whisper but it sent a shock through the taller boy's body. He took hold of Scott by the waist and flipped them over so he was on top, his body bracketed by Scott's raised legs.

"Like this?" he leaned in close to Scott's mouth to ask. His boyfriend gave him a small nod and connected their lips, biting and dragging out Isaac's bottom lip and eliciting another moan.

Isaac started to roll his hips against Scott, slowly and teasingly, just enough to see the boy squirm beneath him. Being quiet didn't mean they couldn't talk. It didn't mean they couldn't make those low, deep moans of pleasure. All it meant was that everything needed to be quieter, more intimate, shared only by the two of them in the throws of passion.

"Isaac," the way Scott moans his name it almost sounds _too_ seductive, like the song of a siren calling him in, "Please."

He knows what the man on his back wants. He wants to feel them connected together as one, but Isaac doesn't know if he'll be able to handle that. He knows from experience just how good it feels to be inside his boyfriend, how pleasurable of an experience hey can make it, and when it gets like that he tends to get quite _vocal_. However, the look in Scott's brown eyes is too tempting to ignore, too sensual to just set aside.

Isaac reached over Scott's naked form, extending himself as far as he could and wrapped his fingers around the bottle of lube on his side table. He grinned down at Scott as he brought the bottle between his hands, rubbing it in an attempt to warm up the contents at least slightly. This earned him a small scowl from his boyfriend, clearly he was impatient and ready to deal with a small bit of cold intrusion.

He brought his thumb to the cap and clicked it up, something he regretted instantly. It was by far the loudest noise they had made yet and both he and Scott froze in their place.

"Put the lube down," came the booming voice of Derek from the room next door. He probably wasn't talking any louder than a conversational volume, but to their enhanced hearing and the quietness of the loft it sounded like a roar. **"And no. Sex. In. My. Loft!"**

Scott cringed first but his eyes softened when he looked up at Isaac who's entire face, neck, and a bit of his chest had turned red in embarrassment. He collapsed onto Scott, putting the bottle back on the side table as he sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry," he cooed into Scott's ear, his hand roaming the muscled frame of the teenager.

Scott shook his head, kissing Isaac's forehead lightly. "It's okay, my mom is working the nightshift tomorrow, we can try again then."

"Good idea, Scott," came Derek's voice again, obviously not afraid to let it be known that he was eavesdropping, "Now go to bed."

"Tomorrow," Isaac echoed softly, nestling against the naked form of his boyfriend as they tried to sleep, arousal still thick in the room. Maybe having to be quiet _was_ a horrible thing, especially when your Alpha decide to be the world's biggest cockblock.


End file.
